A Saviour In Black (DeiSasu and ItaSasu)
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: After a brutal fight with his elder brother, Sasuke decides to get drunk at a house party to erase all his disturbing memories...but when things go to far, Deidara decides to take advantage of the vulnerable black haired teen.


::Part #1::

Yes. I'm drunk. Even in my hazy and unstable state i can a tell that i have over drank. This was an honest mistake. I've been very emotional lately...My mother died in a car crash a week ago, my father abandoned me, and I just got in a brutal argument with my elder sibling Itachi. He recently returned from rehab, and is trying to convince me that he's now a respectable adult figure. But i know better. Im no moron. Iv'e seen things like this before. Somebody says there better, then after they earn your trust they tear you apart...so i'm not taking any chances. I'm going to do what i want. And getting shit faced is definitely (or was) on my list of to-do's.

"Hey, Sasuke!" A voice calls out to me and i try to pin point it's location. I set my eyes on a blonde haired teen...Naruto? Ino? No, It's Deidara.

"Eh, Deidara, what do ya wan't?" I stagger a little, and i see a grin plaster against his face. He looks around at the crowd of people, then points towards a far off hallway. "Naruto and I want to show you something. It's in one of the spare bedrooms, do ya wanna check it out?"

If it where just Deidara proposing this, i would say no in a heartbeat. But Naruto? I trust him more than anybody else. So i decide to accept. "Sure" I mutter at him and he grabs me gently by the hand, almost spilling my Budweiser.

"Awesome! Your not going to regret this, let's go!" Deidara pushes me past an the drunk dancers and out into the open. Then, we travel down a very long and pure white hallway. I can see alot of family pictures hanging off the walls...wait, who's house party am i at right now? Eh, i can't remember.

"Here we are~" Deidara pushes open the door and i realize we are so far away from people, that i can't even hear them dancing around in the living room...i stagger in, searching for Naruto-Kun.

"Hey, dunce, where are ya? You said you had something cool to show me? It better be worth it..." I examine the room closely...there's a medium sized silky bed and a brown cabinet in the corner. The floor is hard wood and there's a closed up glass window...but no Naruto...

"Hey, Deidara, where the fuck is Naruto?" I place my empty beer bottle on the brown cabinet...then hear the door close...and lock...

"Huh?"

I look over at Deidara, who is now walking towards me. I frown at him harshly, then send him my most favourable glare. "What are you doing you fucking-" I can't finish my sentence. He grabs me, and slams me onto the bed. Instantly my heart begins to hammer in my chest, and my body trembles with new found adrenaline and fear.

"Wha, what the fuck are you doing Deidara. Get off of me!"

"Hmmm? Why should i do that?" He smiles wide, and then grips both my wrists, pinning them above my head. I start to struggle, and he looks genuinely confused. "What's wrong? You've made out with me before. And word on the street is that your the biggest slut around!" He laughs, and i almost growl back my response. "I'm not like that anymore Deidara. Iv'e changed."

"Changed? Now that doesn't sound right...your Sasuke Uchiha aren't ya? The "wild child", the "Life of the party". People like you don't change."

I gulp down a woad of nervous spit...then respond as determined and matter a factually as possible.

"I'm just here to drink and have a good time alright? I made a promise to somebody that i would stop all this rebellious bullshit, and i'm trying. Now why don't you grow the fuck up, and get off of me?"

He doesen't like the way i'm talking to him..and he tightens his grip. "Oh? And who did you promise to Sasuke? Your brother?" I scoff. "Somebody more important than him..."

"..." He suddenly realizes something.

"You promised your mother, didn't you? Before she died in that hospital bed, your promised her that you would get your life fixed. Right?"

"..."

"I'll take your silence as a yes" He giggles at me, then looks upon me like I'm an arrogant and foolish child.

"Why the hell would you want to fix any of this Sasuke? You always said it yourself. Being like this feels good...really good."

"I, I don't think like that anymore! Ah~" He leans down, and whispers seductively in my ear, making me tremble-

"The drugs, the money, the sex. It all feels amazing and you know it. Why would you want to change that? And what could you possibly gain in return?" My eyes thin. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, what else could possibly be better than this? If you really do get your life in order, what do you have to look forward to? A family? School? A good career? That's all boring, and oh so troublesome. Everybody is going to die someday Sasuke. You might as well live the good life, and not bother going through all the pain and the hardship of trying to regain a normal life which lets be honest, you never had to begin with."

"I'm...I'm just-" I stammer but am cut off.

"Don't bother to explain yourself Sasuke, you know I'm right. You just feel bad for mommy dearest because she died believing you would get better-" He strokes his right hand down my side, and strokes my ass lightly.

"S, stop it-"

"But your mom's gone now...and what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I have a horrible mix of emotions. I feel anger, erosion, desperation and fear. Deidara is correct, every word he speaks is correct and i agree with it all whole heartedly...but, there's something inside me that's screaming to fight back. A type of emotion that wants to break out and tear him apart even though he's right. I close my eyes, and try to sort of everything that is happening in this exact moment...

"You can't even answer me. Just proves that i'm correct"

"Maybe..." This throws him off guard, and i continue to explain. "But i have something that you don't-"

"And what is that Sasuke?"

"I...I know the difference between right and wrong"

Deidara laughs, and begins to kiss the nape of my neck. I gasp at the feeling of his wet lips resting against my tender skin. "Your right. I don't know the difference...But, doing things that are wrong feels so damn right~"

He unbuttons my black sweater, and slides it off my shoulders and down my slim body, revealing scars and beautiful snow white skin. He trails kisses slowly down to my right nipple, then licks it gently.

"Ah~ Mmmm..." I can't help but let out a few moans. I struggle against him, but not with my full strength. "Is this your idea of fighting back Sasuke? Frankly i think your going to have to try better than that~"

"I...No, no Deidara stop" I'm telling him to get off, but the way i'm saying it makes me seem like a prostitute begging for a bang. Deidara breaths a hefty laugh onto my bare chest, then continues to travel down to the rim of my black skinny jeans. I close my eyes, trying as hard as i can to muster up the courage to fight. But i can't, not with his words ringing into my ears, and not when it feel my body feels so good.

It...it can't be that bad right? I deserve to have a good time. Why should i feel an obligation to mom? Why should i feel like i owe her anything when she's dead? This is my life, and if i want to screw and party and drink then so be it-

"Your hard already Sasuke? What a horny little brat~"

He unbuckles my skinny jeans, and slides them down to my knees revealing my under parts. I grimace, pant loudly, and place my left hand over my mouth. Deidara licks my inner leg, then slowly makes his way to my tip-

Why am i being so selfish? I thought i was better than this! I thought i deserved more! And how can i say these things about mother?...I...I'm such a fucking disgrace!

Deidara puts my whole length into his mouth, and i gasp loudly. Cum fills up inside of me, and i wrap my slim fingers around Deidara's blonde locks...

No...

He picks up the pace...wrapping and succumbing me into his mouth-

I won't let this happen...

He sucks hard, and white liquid forms around my tip-

NO!

"Get off of me!"

I Scream like a barbarian, and lift my foot up, kicking him in the jaw. He stumbles backwards, and slams his ass down onto the hard wood floor. I realize that i have a brief moment of freedom, and try to stand up while putting my black skinny jeans back on.

"Why you-" Deidara growls at me from the floor. Then, he lunges just like a wild animal stalking it's prey. He grabs me by the hair, and slams me face first into the floor. I scream bloody murder when my nose gushes blood and trickles down onto the floor.

"You fucking brat. You just don't know what's good for ya, do you?" He looks at my ass happily. "I'm going to get what i want Sasuke, and your going to enjoy every moment of it-"

"No! Deidara don't! Please!"

"Eh? Please? Hmph, Now i know how desperate you really are haha!" I hear him unzip his pants and bring out his erection. He cradles it against my entrance and all i can do is scream at him-

"Get off Deidara please stop! Help me, somebody help me!" I kick my legs out, and try to free my hands from his iron grip. But it's no use. I'm completely immobilized...

I feel him being to enter me very slowly, and, It feels so wrong! I continue to beg...and believing nobody will come to my rescue, I let a tear stream down the corner of my eye. How could i be so weak? So naive?

"AH!" I don't sound happy when he enters all the way. I sound terrified and despite. I didn't get any preparation and I'm dry and tight.

It hurts...it hurts so much!

"HELP ME ,IT HURTS!" I scream. But Deidara covers my mouth with his free hand. He seems to be enjoying this. The arrogant, self absorbed bastard!

"HEY!

I hear a loud and angry voice erupt from the door way...it's not Deidara...so i know right away that somebody has come to rescue me. I open my eyes to see my saviour. But he moves to fast and my eyes are blinded by tears.

My rescuer tackles Deidara to the ground, and grasps his hands around his throat. I pull up my pants and lay on my side completely petrified.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on him?" The shadow growls, and i examine him fully...

"Nii-san?"

Itachi is chocking Deidara out. He's wearing a black fall jacket, and his eyes blaze with fiery anger. In only a few moments, Deidara is lying unconscious on the floor...

"You...s...saved, me? Nii-san? Nii-san!" I cry a little harder. "Did you hear me calling f...for help? Y, you must have or else, or else i..i would be-" Itachi looks over at me sadly. Then strides over and embraces me in his arms. "It's ok Sasuke. Your going to be alright now." I stuff my head into his shoulder and yell-

"I'm so sorry Nii-san! Iv'e let you and Mom down. I'm such a disgrace, such a piece of fucking filth!"

"Sasuke that's not true don't say that-" He kisses my forehead. "Where going through a rough time tight now. But we'll get through it, like we always do...promise."

"...I believe you...Itachi..." He smiles politely, then whispers with a voice sweet as suger.

"Besides, no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you. That's my job as your big brother, right?"


End file.
